


Like Old Times

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree knows in the back of his mind that Sombra's seen him in his old Blackwatch uniform. What he doesn't know is how hot she finds it - until she makes him wear it.





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 15: Uniforms! A "request" that I really had fun with writing. This was another one I thought would end up shorter, and yet here we are. :P
> 
> Uniforms are so good guys... =Q=

It's no secret that Sombra’s gone through her boyfriend’s personal files. More than once, in fact; both before and after they officially got together. McCree doesn't mind too much – he knows Sombra has a compulsive need to know everything – and he's got nothing to hide. Not from her, anyway. He knows she won't leak any of his private files, and she knows he could put a bullet through her skull if she did. But they love each other and trust each other, so her nosiness has never really been an issue.

Most of the time, anyway.

“So I was looking through some old photos the other day, and I came across the cutest picture of you in your old Blackwatch uniform…”

McCree nearly spits out his cereal. He looks over at Sombra on the couch, red-faced and sputtering. She smiles back at him with every ounce of fake innocence she can muster.

“D-did you now?” he asks, already dreading where this is going.

“Mhmmm.” Sombra's smarmy grin does nothing to soothe McCree's nerves. “Looked real good on you.”

“Uh… thanks,” he says. He's still suspicious, but he knows how to take a compliment.

“Do you still have it?”

Ah, there it is. The conversation has started to go in exactly the direction McCree thought it would. He doesn’t exactly relish the idea of pulling out his old uniform, but he’s caught between a rock and a hard place here. If he lies, Sombra will know (or find out), and he’ll have to pull it out of the dusty old box he’s stuffed it in. If he’s honest… well, the end result will be the same.

There’s no point trying to get out of this one. McCree knows when he’s been beat, so he faces his loss with dignity. “Yeah, I do,” he says, though still somewhat hesitant. “But it’s almost ten years old now, and I - I’ve gained some weight since then, you know, I’ve gotten taller…”  

“Bullshit.” Sombra stands up and walks over to the table, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring down at McCree critically when she gets there. “You’re thirty-seven years old. You can’t get any taller.”

“You know, you’d be surprised…”

“Shut up.” She boops him on the nose. “Just put it on. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

McCree sighs. He didn’t think he was getting out of this one anyway, but really, if she’s gonna make it worth his while… Who is he to argue with that?

“Fine,” he says. “But give me a bit. It probably needs washed.”

Sombra grins. “Take as long as you need, vaquero.”

 

\------

 

Sombra's reaction had not been what McCree had expected.

He stands in their bedroom wearing his old Blackwatch uniform: cape, giant spurs, hat and all. He feels a little bit ridiculous in it now, because it's a little tight in places it hadn't been years ago, but he'd never guess it by the way Sombra looks at him, hungry and eager.

She runs her hands over the fabric, still sturdy despite the wear of age. Sombra licks her lips. “What I wouldn't give to have been captured by you back in your Blackwatch days.”

McCree can't help but laugh. It's a low, rumbling sound from deep in his throat, almost a fond purr. “Like hell you would,” he says. “I was quite the strongarm back in the day. Nothin’ at all like the gentle giant I am now.  I woulda destroyed you and kept a clear conscience over it.” He brings a hand to Sombra's chin and tilts it up so she can look him in the eye. “Not that you'd let anyone catch you anyway, you slippery little fox.”

“True,” Sombra says. She grins up at McCree, and oh, there it is, that look in her eye that tells him she's up to something. “But it makes you wonder, doesn't it? All the cruel little things you would have done to get me to talk…”

McCree growls and pushes forward, pressing his chest up against Sombra's. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, grinning down at her. "I can be plenty cruel without having to interrogate you," McCree assures her. Sombra's lips quirk up in a smile and she stands on her toes, pushing herself even further into his personal space.

"Is that so?" Sombra asks, low and sultry. She wraps her arms around McCree's neck and pulls him down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. When she pulls away, the glint in her eye returns full-force. "Then show me what you got."

He wastes no time. McCree descends upon Sombra again, closing his eyes and kissing her hard. Sombra sighs into it, leaning back and letting McCree take the lead. One of his hands tangles in her hair. He tugs at it, forcing Sombra to tilt her head to the side so he can plunge his tongue into her mouth more freely. The way she moans as he licks at the roof of her mouth sends a sweet little chill down his spine.

With his other hand, McCree presses down on Sombra's shoulder. He doesn't break the kiss, but the harder he pushes, the harder she has to fight to keep their lips connected. She doesn't seem to want to go, but McCree is insistent; when he finally pushes her hard enough, Sombra breaks the kiss, tongue still half-out of her mouth before it slips back in. She looks up at McCree questioningly. He just smirks at her and glances down low, then back up again just as quickly.

Her eyes widen with realization, and once she gets the message loud and clear, Sombra rushes to drop to her knees. She fumbles with McCree's belt a little bit ("Why do you need this anyway; isn't it all one piece?"), hands overeager and trembling. She makes quick work of his fly, though, and soon she's reaching in and pulling his dick free of his boxers. She gives it a small precursory tug, looking up into McCree's face for any signs of approval. He nods down at her with a smile and Sombra licks her lips before pressing them to the head of his cock.

McCree hums. He's still soft, but he's starting to chub up a bit. Sombra makes sure of that, relentlessly working his shaft with her skillful tongue and hands. She seems to be enjoying it as much as he is; Sombra smiles around his cock, reaching up and petting at McCree's chest, his sides, his ass; she slides the fabric of his cape between her fingers and presses her face into the folds of his pants. Her eyes don't linger on one spot for long. It’s like she's trying to take everything in while she's blowing him, like she can’t get enough of him in this old uniform. It's utterly adorable.

But it's also a little bit annoying. Sombra is distracted, her attention divided between what she's doing and what she's trying to look at. And even though it’s endearing as all hell, endearing just isn't good enough for McCree right now.

He tangles his hand in her hair once again and wrenches her away from him. Her lips make a small, wet _pop!_ as they come away. Sombra glares up at him, brows furrowed in annoyance, but McCree cuts her off before she can yell at him for making her stop. "If you're so worried about missing out on the view..."

He bends down to pick her up, scooping her up and carrying her bridal-style over to the bed. He's always surprised by how light she is – or maybe he just hasn't let himself go as much as he thinks he has. Not that it matters; the result is the same: he can easily pick Sombra up and carry her around. And, more importantly… he can throw her onto the bed.

Sombra hits the mattress hard, and before she can really recover from it McCree bends over her, pinning her in place with one hand on either side of her head. He doesn't even have to touch her; they’ve gotten used to this song and dance by now. Sombra can read him like a book, so McCree knows she knows he wants her to hold still.

"There we go," he says, leering down at her. "Now you can watch me all you like."

McCree backs up to slip his hands under Sombra's shirt and lift it up. Sombra sits up to help him out, tugging it off the rest of the way while McCree reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. It gets shrugged off, and her leggings are lost shortly thereafter. When Sombra lies before him, completely naked, McCree pauses a moment to drink in the sight.

She blushes, looking away from him. "Doesn't seem fair you're the only one with clothes on," she mumbles.

McCree raises an eyebrow. "You sayin' you want me to take this off? 'Cause I could, you know."

"No," Sombra says. She turns her head to look at him again, a grin breaking out on her lips. "The whole _point_ of this was to get you to fuck me in your old uniform. Besides, you're much hotter with it on."

"Hey!" McCree makes a show of looking hurt, but there's no way he's gonna convince her of that with the laughter bubbling up in his throat. Sombra laughs, too, and leans up to kiss him.

"Whatever," she says. "Just hurry up and fuck me, will you?"

"Thought you'd never ask." McCree pushes Sombra back down and leans over her again, long hair falling about his face and tickling her cheeks. He slips a hand between her legs and strokes, teasing her from the tip of her clit to her entrance.

Sombra shivers and closes her eyes. Her mouth falls open on a shuddering breath and McCree takes the opportunity to kiss her again, long and deep and loving. He slips a finger inside her and she makes a choking noise into his mouth. McCree swallows it happily.

He pulls away with a smile. "You like that, don'tcha?"

"Mhm.” Sombra licks her lips. “The gloves are a little weird, though."

McCree crooks his finger and Sombra arches her back, wiggling her hips to try and get his hand deeper inside her. “Are they?”

"Yeah, but – ah! N-not bad. What's worse is all the damn _t-teasing_."

"Just want to make sure you're good," McCree says. Sombra's nice and wet, though, so he really is more or less just teasing her now. But it's fine, he knows she likes it. Always has, always will. Until she gets desperate, that is, but he has a feeling she'd rather stay (mostly) lucid today. If only because he’s treating her.

McCree pulls back and stands up straight, slowly drawing his finger out from Sombra’s dripping pussy. He lifts it to his lips and flicks his tongue out to lick up a stray drop of her slick. McCree takes his time, making sure to close his eyes and make a show of how much he's enjoying himself. She's right; the gloves are weird – the taste of the leather mixed with Sombra's juices is something he never thought he would enjoy so much. And yet… he can’t help himself. He slips his gloved finger into his mouth and sucks it clean, groaning around it with pleasure.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Sombra watching him with rapt attention, eyes wide and lips parted ever so slightly.

He winks at her. Sombra bites her lip. Her face goes red. McCree laughs.

"You got any idea how cute you can be?" he asks. Sombra doesn't answer, at least not verbally; McCree doesn't see if she nods or shakes her head or what, because he's too busy lining himself up with her, the head of his cock pressing up and leaking precum against her willing cunt.

He looks up at her, meeting her eyes as he slides himself in. Sombra lets out a shaking breath, pleasure evident in every tremble of her body. McCree loves it.

He goes still once he's fully sheathed inside her. "You okay there, darlin'?"

"Yeah," Sombra breathes. McCree nods.

"Good." He pulls out, just a little, and pushes back in slowly. "Keep your eyes open, then. Now you can stare at me all you like."

And she does. Even with the quick pace McCree sets, the angle at which he rams into Sombra over and over, making her moan and whimper and gasp in pleasure, her gaze does not waver. Her eyes roam over his body and her lips twist in a beautiful rainbow of expressions: a smile here, a shocked 'o' there, a smirk, lips pursed and bitten to hold back noises when she's getting too loud. Every single look she gives is beautiful and amazing and perfect.

McCree leans over her again and brackets her head with one forearm on each side of it. Sombra jerks and jolts under him as he continues to thrust into her. He bends down low to kiss and bite at her neck, and Sombra reaches up to run her hands down his back. He can feel her tugging and pulling at his cape, rearranging it over and over but never once making any attempt to take it off. He's amazed she's so enamored with it; it's nowhere near as soft as the serapes he usually tends toward.

But he isn't about to complain, not when she's enjoying herself so much. He loves seeing her like this, not just because she gets impossibly tight when she's having a good time, but because he's genuinely enamored with her. He loves the way she smiles through her moans, how she pets his hair and wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him close, warm and soft and _all his._

Sombra tugs McCree away from her neck and pulls him in for a kiss. She rolls her hips beneath him, clenching and unclenching her kegels in turns. Her breaths begin to come in heavy and labored. That and the high-pitched whimpers slipping from her throat tell McCree she's almost there.

He straightens up and reaches for his own neck to loosen the cape around it, tugging the material down with one finger. The movement is practiced, intentional, and it has exactly the intended effect. Sombra watches him, enraptured, and she doesn’t even notice when McCree changes the angle and hits her right in her G-spot. With a gasp, Sombra comes, eyes flying wide open with shock and pleasure. And fuck, that nearly does it for him too, but McCree grunts and keeps thrusting. He’s almost there, and Sombra’s spasming is rapidly coaxing him toward his own orgasm.

He pulls out just in time. McCree's eyes clench shut and he jerks his hips, rutting them against Sombra’s pelvis. He spills himself on her stomach, coming wordlessly and breathlessly. He doesn't see the way Sombra watches him, but when he opens his eyes, she's still staring, pupils blown wide and lips drawn back in a wild smile.

McCree takes a deep breath. It's all he can do to keep standing, but he does, grinning dozily down at his lover.

“Is that what you wanted?” he asks, knowing full well what the answer is. Sombra nods and beckons him to her with a crook of her finger. McCree goes happily, flopping down next to her so she can wrap her arms around him.

“You're gonna get me all messy,” McCree says, but he doesn’t make any move to extract himself from her hold. Sombra shakes her head.

“It's fine. You'll need to wash your clothes again before next time, anyway.”

“Next time?” McCree raises an eyebrow. “You mean this wasn't a one-off kind of thing?”

“Not with how hot you look in that,” Sombra says. She leans forward and kisses her boyfriend firmly on the lips. “Don't even try to tell me you don't like the attention.”

She isn’t wrong. “You got me there,” McCree admits. “But I figured next time _you'd_ be the one in the uniform.”

“Oh yeah?” Sombra's eyes light up. “You want to see me in my old uniform too?”

“Old or new, it don’t really matter.” McCree reaches over and strokes her cheek with his thumb. He presses his lips to her forehead. “Just figured it’s only fair, since you got to see me in mine.”

Sombra grins. She flicks McCree’s nose. “I guess so. All right then, you're on.”

McCree smiles and pulls Sombra in to a tight embrace. He can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
